The invention relates to hair trimming tools, more particularly to a hand-held hair trimmer having adjustable length comb teeth and employing replaceable safety razor blades.
There has been a long standing need in the art pertaining to hand-held, razor blade based hair trimmers, to provide a simple, inexpensive, effective means for the user to satisfactorily trim his or her own hair. Past efforts have centered upon utilization of a double-edge type safety razor blade attached to a base having a comb-like structure emanating from a base surface parallel with the blade edge. U.S. Pat. No. 1,456,432 to Froch is exemplary, wherein is disclosed a typical trimmer structure further having a slidable mounting provision for the blade, permitting adjustability of the cutting edge into the comb teeth structure.
In all these past attempts there has remained the need to provide a trimmer device which takes account of all the difficulties incident to personal, private use. The typical user is unskilled in barbering technique, has limited sight, and, generally, limited control over the cutting process. There remains a very real and constant danger of accidental cutting of hair too short--a danger which demands that the only practical trimmer of this type be very lightweight, extremely compact and readily adjustable.
It is an object, therefore, of the present invention to provide a hand-held hair trimming tool which is very inexpensive, rugged and easily maintained.
These and other objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention.